wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Turbo
Turbo, also known as King Candy, is the main antagonist of Wreck-It Ralph. He was an infamous main player in a racing game called Turbo Time. His legacy in the arcade has spawned the term "going turbo" to describe game-jumping. In order to gain back the attention he used to have, Turbo cleverly disguised himself as King Candy and went into Sugar Rush and made Vanellope a glitch so he could become the ruler. Appearance Turbo was a diminutive man with gray skin, and yellow eyes and teeth. He wore a red and white racing outfit and helmet. As King Candy As King Candy, Turbo had gray hair and wore a purple, long-sleeved vest with two gold buttons on the back, with a white shirt front, red tie, poofy gold and caramel pants, purple shoes with red gumdrops, and a tiny golden crown that is usually slanted atop his large head. Bio As King Candy King Candy: King of All That's Sweet "All hail King Candy—ruler of the race track, captain of confectionery, sovereign of sugar." Not surprisingly, the most powerful figure in the Sugar Rush game is also the best racer on the track. He may look noble enough, but don't be fooled—this mysterious monarch rules his kingdom with a sugary fist and he is determined to keep his kingdom safe from glitches, rabble-rousers and outsiders. Don't expect him to go easy on Ralph and Vanellope. The King is ably assisted by his strong-arming security donuts, Wynnchel and Duncan, and his diminutive henchman Sour Bill, a tiny little ball of unsweetness." Personality As Turbo Turbo appears to have been an arrogant and conceited character in his own game even before assuming the role of king of Sugar Rush. Whether or not he was sadistic or disturbed before adopting the person of King Candy is unknown. The hijacking of RoadBlasters was certainly a symptom of jealousy and spite, but malicious intent may ultimately have arisen out of fear and a desperate sense of self-preservation, not an innate evil. The reason for his uninviting atitude and craving of destruction is because of the attention seeking he always was granted by arcade gamers. As King Candy As King Candy, he is shown at first to be benevolent and generous king, giving lots of candy toward the characters of Sugar Rush. But this is none other than just an illusion of his true personality, which is manipulative, deceptive, and egocentric. This may be partly a result of the intense jealousy he held against RoadBlasters ''when it proved to be more popular than his original game. Turbo is also more determined to keep himself in power at any costs, even if it means manipulating others to an extent that will put them in harm's place. King Candy is incredibly eccentric and flamboyant. Throughout most of the movie, he portrays himself as a bubbly, yet somewhat strict, ruler. As his true self (Turbo), he was said to have loved the spotlight, but the moment that was all taken away, he became demented, and he was determined to remain beloved, even if it meant ruining another game. While most of the movie portrays him as wacky and fun, his true colors are shown as time goes on. He is revealed to be an intelligent mastermind whose ambitions drive him to insanity. According to Sour Bill, he'll do anything to get what he wants. This was proven when Turbo tried to murder Vanellope on the racetrack during the Random Roster Race. It is traits like these that makes Turbo a virus, what video game characters christen as dangerous threats that can spread and control. Like most Disney villains, Turbo is power-hungry; this is shown when he turns into a monstrous Cy-Bug and plans to take over every game in the arcade, now that he has ultimate power to assimilate. Even though he was a strict ruler, he was apparently loved by the ''Sugar Rush subjects, who all showed a definite respect for him, with the obvious exception of Vanellope. However, the praise was, in reality, artificial when Turbo had reformatted Sugar Rush years ago. He was particularly close to Sour Bill, his most trusted assistant. Bill was the only other character in the movie to know about the secret codes of Sugar Rush. Not only that, the king trusted Bill enough to actually inform him that Vanellope wasn't really a glitch. Aside from his dark, yet funny, nature, Turbo also proves to be very manipulative, being able to get Ralph to destroy Vanellope's kart, acting as if it was to protect her, though it was really to prevent his plans from being foiled. He also showed signs of being sadistic, specifically when he laughed psychotically when Vanellope was about to meet her end on the race track, saying, "End of the line, glitch!". He also forced Ralph to watch Vanellope as she was nearly killed by a swarm of Cy-Bugs, exclaiming, "Let's watch her die together, shall we?!". Story Turbo's game Turbo Time was very popular in the Litwak arcade, and he loved all the attention. But one day, a new racing game named RoadBlasters ''came in and proved to be more popular towards the other kids, leaving Turbo to become very envious. Because of this, Turbo abandons his own game, and inserted himself into ''RoadBlasters, causing a lot of mess in the game's system, much to the dismay of two boys playing the game. Once the boys reported this to Mr. Litwak, he had both Turbo Time and RoadBlasters ''unplugged. This notorious event is what led to coining the terms "game-jumping" and "going Turbo" by all video game characters to discourage themselves to from moving from one game to another during arcade time (even the video game villains know better never to mess with their games' programming). However, unknown to everyone, Turbo escaped from being unplugged and remained dormant in Game Central Station until a racing game called ''Sugar Rush was plugged into the arcade. s codes]] Having infiltrated into the game, Turbo hacked into the game's codes and unplugs Princess Vanellope von Schweetz from the mainframe, turning her into a glitch. He also reformats himself as King Candy, and locks away the memories of all the other characters in order to have them turn against her, leaving him to take full control of the game - until Ralph arrives. Turbo is discovered when Vanellope bypasses him in a race, which prompts him to leap over in his kart and knock the front of Vanellope's kart, which hooks onto Turbo's fender. Vanellope then tries to glitch herself and her kart away. When trying to harness the glitch, it caused a chain reaction that reveals Turbo for whom he really is. As King Candy '''Spoiler warning: Plot, ending details or any similar kind of information follow. In his disguise, Turbo is first seen as the corrupt ruler of Sugar Rush. Turbo partakes in the daily races with the status as Sugar Rush's best racer and acts in a very cruel manner (especially to Vanellope and later on, Ralph). In order to keep Vanellope from crossing the finish line in Sugar Rush races, Turbo creates a set of rules to which everyone in the land of Sugar Rush takes heed. The king, seeing Ralph as a threat to his game, immediately takes action by forcing his guards to get rid of him, believing that Ralph is trying to take over Sugar Rush (though Ralph states that he's only after his Hero's Duty's Medal that Vanellope stole from him). Regardless of his attempts, Ralph manages to escape and he helps Vanellope build a cart to enter a race with in order to retrieve his Hero's Duty medal. The King notices what Ralph is trying to do and goes as far to using cheat codes to give Ralph his medal back so he'll no longer assist Vanellope in making a cart. Ralph tries to figure out why King Candy and the other racers have a grudge against Vanellope, to which King Candy explains that Vanellope could potentially make Sugar Rush become unplugged because of her glitching. Turbo then tricks Ralph into breaking Vanellope's cart. Later, Ralph notices a picture of Vanellope on Sugar Rush's game cabinet and realizes that Vanellope was meant to be in the game. Ralph forces Sour Bill to tell him why Vanellope is present on the game cabinet and it is revealed that King Candy made Vanellope a glitch on purpose. Sour Bill also confesses that he had Felix imprisoned in the Fungeon to stop him from tracking down Ralph, since Fix-It-Felix, Jr. is on the verge of being unplugged due to Ralph's absence. Determined to set things right, Ralph persuades Felix to fix Vanellope's cart and frees Felix and Vanellope from the Fungeon. The trio proceeds to the Random Roster Race. At one point during the Random Roster Race, Vanellope glitches to protect herself from danger and causes King Candy to glitch in the process. His true form is shown to be Turbo, the infamous main character of the racing game Turbo Time. ]] Vanellope forces Turbo to smash into a wall and get consumed by a Cy-Bug. When the Cy-Bugs start devouring Sugar Rush, after learning from Sergeant Calhoun that only a beacon of light can kill the Cy-Bugs, Ralph decides to create a beacon by punching Mentos into a pool of Diet Cola, which would kill him but stop the Cy-Bugs. ]]Turbo arrives, respawned as a far more powerful Cy-Bug, and tries to stop Ralph from doing so, announcing his new goal as being the Cy-Bugs' new leader and a dangerous virus capable of destroying every other game in the arcade as revenge of his plans being foiled. After a lengthy fight, Turbo flies up into the air, dragging Ralph to force him to see Vanellope getting killed by a swarm of Cy-Bugs. Fortunately, Vanellope uses her glitching to escape the Cy-Bugs, and Ralph breaks free from Turbo's grasp, soaring down into the Mentos to ensure that the beacon is set off properly. Vanellope rescues Ralph from the resulting explosion in the nick of time. As the beacon lights, all the Cy-Bugs are attracted to it and perish in the process. Turbo, of course, tries to resist at first by alternating between his mesmerized Candy persona and his panicking Turbo persona, but his Cy-Bug programming overpowers him and he flies to the beacon and his death. Because he is from a different game, he is unable to regenerate (which Sonic the Hedgehog explained at the start of the film), However, as Turbo had previously hacked into the Sugar Rush code to create his King Candy persona, it is debatable whether or not the game would attempt to regenerate him prior to Vanellope crossing the finish line - which then reset the game. It is then discovered that Turbo tried to prevent Vanellope from crossing the finish line because she is a princess and the true ruler of Sugar Rush. Turbo had corrupted Sugar Rush, locked up the memories of everyone within it, and took the role as king. Following the deaths of Turbo and the Cy-Bugs, Vanellope crosses the finish line and has her status restored, along with everyone's memories. Trivia * Turbo's King Candy disguise design is said to have been inspired by the Mad Hatter and Willy Wonka. * In the playable, browser-based game adaptation of Sugar Rush, one can unlock King Candy himself as a playable racer simply by typing in the code KING CANDY. * Turbo was animated by Zach Parish. * He and Judge Doom from Who Framed Roger Rabbit have lots of similarities. * Turbo's personality is similar to that of Waternoose, the antagonist from Monsters, Inc., who started off as a friendly character but had his true nature revealed by the end. * The password he entered to get to the code of Sugar Rush is the infamous Konami Code on the NES controller. * The kart that he is normally seen with used to be in Vanellope's possesion, as Vanellope is seen driving it on the side of the game console. * Turbo/King Candy will reappear in Wreck-it Ralph 2. Images King_Candy_shocked.png|King Candy in his Kart. Candy Stats.png|King Candy's stats from the Wreck-It Ralph website King_candy_pin.png|King Candy pin King Candy.jpeg|Turbo as King Candy Wreck-It_Ralph_King_Candy_Silly.png|"Here, have some candy!" king candy.png|Turbo (as King Candy) with Sour Bill King_Candy_with_the_security.png|Turbo (as King Candy) with Wynnchel and Duncan king candy with glasses.jpg|"You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses?" King Candy Final.jpg|'The Dark Master' himself. King_Candy's_Kart.jpg|King Candy's Kart King_candy_figure.png|King Candy figure complete with his race kart / throne turbo online game.jpg|Turbo in online game turbo early concept art.jpg|Turbo early concept art Deleted Scene featuring Turbo (King Candy) Quotes * "I'm Turbo! The greatest racer ever! And I did not reprogram this world to let you and that halitosis riddled warthog TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME!!!" * "You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses would you? *Ralph takes the glasses and uses them to bash King Candy over the head* You...You hit a guy WITH glasses... That's, that's...well played." * "Turbo-tastic!" * "Welcome to the boss level!" * "Have some candy!" * "Because of you, Ralph, I am now the most powerful VIRUS IN THE ARCADE!! Ha ha ha!! I can take over any game I want! I should thank you....... but it'd be more fun to kill you." * "I'm not through with you yet!! UP WE GO!!!" * "Look at that, it's your little friend. Let's watch her die together, shall we?! It's game over for both of you!" * "YOU FOOLS!!! Why are you going into the ligh--?!" * "Go into the LIGH----!!!!!" (last words) Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Racers Category:Dead Characters